Defectuoso
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Cómo es la línea que separa la valentía de la locura?


_**NOTA:**_ _Spoilers para el capítulo 132 del manga._

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi Mizuho.

* * *

 **DEFECTUOSO**

Il, rey de Kouka, siempre se había preguntado por qué su padre, el difunto rey Joo-Nam, lo había nombrado sucesor a él y no a su hermano Yu-Hon, el primogénito, el guerrero, el líder perfecto.

Hasta aquella noche, en palacio, en que le escuchó hablar con enfermizo orgullo sobre la matanza de Xing, más allá de la frontera. Como calabazas rotas, había dicho. Pero no eran calabazas, eran cabezas. Y Yu-Hon se reía. Con espanto, vio cómo su hermano, aquel al que adoraba y respetaba, se reía del ruido que habían hecho las cien cabezas al rodar por el suelo cuando las arrojó fuera del castillo.

Y se deleitó en la historia. Disfrutó contándola ante los ojos horrorizados de los miembros de la corte. Describió con detalle cómo la sangre de sus enemigos se mezclaba con la tierra, la fuerza de cada golpe, la manera perfecta de decapitar a alguien sin que la espada se mellara… Una a una… Todas por su mano y su espada…

Solo que ya no eran enemigos. Eran prisioneros. Gente que ya había rendido la espada y la voluntad. No fue un acto de guerra. Fue una ejecución. Un asesinato en masa…

Para Il, algo se rompió aquella noche. Aquella imagen perfecta de su hermano se llenó de grietas y le hizo preguntarse cuántas de sus heroicidades, cuántas de sus hazañas en combate, como general en jefe de Kouka, habían venido de su valentía o de esta oscuridad en su alma que solo ahora empezaba a ver…

Así que es probable que su padre, mejor conocedor que él, quizás supiera que algo andaba mal en su hijo mayor… Quizás siempre lo supo. Quizás fue por eso por lo que le confió Kouka al segundo príncipe…

Sin embargo, su hermano jamás desafió su posición y siempre le brindó su apoyo. Pero los rumores de las matanzas seguían llegando. Desmanes cometidos en nombre de Kouka, atrocidades que le producían arcadas y que jamás hubiera podido conciliar con aquella imagen del hermano mayor que había atesorado en su corazón. Hasta aquella noche en que vio el brillo insano en sus ojos…

Y una tarde de verano, con el canto de las cigarras acompañándole en su caminar, se presentó en los aposentos de su hermano. Allí estaba Yu-Hon, agachado en el suelo, dándole la espalda y sin darse cuenta de que había entrado.

Fue entonces cuando vio la mano. Una mano pequeñita, infantil, que se aferraba desesperada a los ropajes de su padre. Il ahogó el grito en su garganta y corrió. Empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, pero su hermano apenas acusó el impacto. Sus ojos… Ojos desencajados por la locura mientras sus grandes manos rodeaban el cuello de su hijo. Y sonreía, sí, sonreía. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Il y supo que ese hielo que sentía correr por sus venas no era más que miedo. Pánico…

Volvió a empujarlo, golpeándole en el rostro. Solo entonces pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Lo miró, sin dar muestras de reconocerlo, y se puso en pie, sosteniendo a su hijo por el cuello. El pequeño ya se estaba poniendo azul y sus piececitos se agitaban frenéticamente en el vacío, buscando un apoyo que no existía.

Il vio la espada, allí en el suelo. La espada de su hermano, su compañera de mil batallas. De mil muertes, de mil locuras…

La espada hendió su costado y la sangre de Yu-Hon tiñó la alfombra. El cuerpecito de Soo-Won cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Una inhalación brusca buscando aire y luego tosió. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Pero alzó la mirada.

Sus ojos verde mar, llenos de lágrimas, miraban a su padre. Vieron cómo la luz se extinguía de su mirada y escuchó el horrible ruido húmedo de la espada al salir de las carnes de su padre. Vio con horror cómo el cuerpo de su padre se desplomaba frente a él, sin vida. Y vio a su tío, el rey, con la espada de su padre en las manos.

Terrible visión para un niño…

* * *

Los funerales de estado ya se han celebrado. Las exequias han terminado y Yu-Hon ha sido honrado como el héroe de Kouka, como el rey que nunca fue.

Il no puede dormir. Los ojos enloquecidos de su hermano acosan sus sueños, negándole el reposo. El asesino de su hermano. El asesino de su hermano… En eso se ha convertido el rey que nunca quiso tocar un arma…

Más allá, Soo-Won duerme. No parece recordar aquella tarde. Duerme y sus pestañas brillan húmedas por el llanto y el dolor de la ausencia. Bien. Que añore al padre atento que casi siempre fue Yu-Hon. Que su mente borre de sus recuerdos la demencia de su padre. Es un niño… Quieran los dioses otorgarle la bendición del olvido…

Y también a él.


End file.
